Cravings
by Prince-Malice
Summary: As Gaara watches Naruto and compares the blonde to everything humans believe to be desirable, he realizes how much deeper his feelings for the blonde go than just lust. M for Lemon *a serious story that gives you a second insight to the cliché GaaNaru


**A/N: Short story, I realized that despite how much writing I do on other websites I've never posted a lemon here on FF, so here is one for my fav pairing in the world, GaaNaru… because it rocks my socks :3**

**I Hope you all enjoy and please comment and critique! No flames though, flames are just plain rude.. L constructive criticism is good though ://3**

**Summary: As Gaara watches Naruto and compares the blonde to everything humans believe to be desirable, he realizes how much deeper his feelings for the blonde go than just lust. M for Lemon**

*a serious story that gives you a second insight to the cliché GaaNaru story*

Naruto… The name itself rang off the tongue like candy… deliciously oversweet candy that you wanted to spit out as soon as it touched your taste buds. But you never did, because maybe for whatever reason it was you just loved the torture as the sugar rotted your teethe and left you with gum disease. Yes, that is what Naruto was… Candy, waiting to give me a fucking cavity. Something more delicate than even the finest of chocolates… his skin as bronze as sticky caramel and his hair could outshine even the brightest of butterscotch… No, before you go assuming it… I do not like candy. The taste of it alone makes me gag and ask the gods what ever in the world made me stick that thing in my mouth.

But I couldn't help it… Even my displeasure for sweet confectionary couldn't stop me from wanting to taste the delicacy that was Uzumaki Naruto… He was saying something about the exports of water to Suna… strange, usually he was the one spacing out whilst I went along with Kage priorities… But ever since the battle against the leader of the Akatsuki he has always been so serious when he comes to visit me.

He wasn't Hokage yet, but there was no doubt in my mind that the boy would be. After all, every country floods with whispers of Naruto's amazing feats accomplished in that tragic battle. "Granny says we have to have your permission before we continue with any more----, Gaara? Are you listening to me?"

Pink tongue… flickering about in that deep cavern. Licking nervously at he teethe as he paused in his thoughts. I was once told that one of the most primal instincts for a child to have was to want candy… it was sweet, it made you feel good, and one piece was never enough. His tongue… pink… cotton candy? "Gaara?" I blinked out of my stupor. "Yes?" "Did you even hear a word I said?" the blonde half whined, I guess he felt put-off that I was ignoring him now that he finally started to act serious about these supposedly important matters. "I was not ignoring you." I said, straitening my posture… "I am simply… I have many things on my mind." I wondered if he caught how my sentence had jumped.

His large blue eyes shimmered in worry, "Is anything wrong? You want to talk about it?" He asked, messing with the seem on his shirt. I couldn't think anymore… I wanted to distract myself more, to compare his blue eyes with… something… sweet, addicting, crave-able. But doing so would only be an insult to those eyes.

"Gaara you have to stop spacing off… the longer we take the longer it will be before I can get back to Konoha." Naruto drawled, lounging on his chair and fanning himself with a pamphlet he held. "Do you wish to return home so badly?" I asked, simply diverting the conversation from the pointless rambles of business associations. "You know how much I hate this heat." He complained, beads of sweat slipping downs his caramel skin, causing it so sparkle ever so slightly in the sun.

"Uzumaki…" you will be my downfall "The heat isn't that much of an inconvenience." He looked at me as if I was crazy, "I'm melting like a popsicle… how can you wear those robes in here?" popsicle.. Sweet, icy, crave-able… fuck. "It is simply something I am accustomed to." I said, standing from my seat and walking over to my window, if I didn't stop staring at him soon I may no longer be able to control my own actions. "Accustomed my ass, you're just freakin' unnatural." he murmured, I peeked over my shoulder to see him slipping off the chair and landing on his back on the tile floor. "At least the tile is cool." he said, a faint smile on his face.

I felt something in my stomach drop, And for some strange reasons my fingertips began to feel as if they were burning, and it didn't stop there. "Get off the floor." I said softly, before I take you right here and now. Why? Why was he so desirable to me? True he is like no other human I had ever met. He inspires faith and love and purity in everyone he meets. Not to mention dedication and self strength… self will… will to live. "I already told you everything I was supposed to, it's up to you to sign that contract now. I'd be a fool to head back to Konoha at high noon, so I guess I'm here until morning." he said chuckling.

He lay with his arms and his legs spread wide, as if making an imaginary snow angel… angel cake… his hair was the color of angel cake. "What's so interesting?" I snapped to attention as he stared up at me from the floor, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him. I felt my cock throb. Naruto.. Laying on his back staring up at me with those god forsaken eyes. "Nothing really." I said, unaware of how short my breath actually was. "Gaara?" My blonde whispered, "are you okay?" he got up but only to his knees, and tugged on my robe.

Another throb and I gasped. Looking down at him on his knees before me… how sick was I really to be thinking of my first ever friend in such a putrid way? As I stared down at him, his face ever so twisted in concern, I almost believed that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. His clench tightened and he whispered. "is something wrong?" I was already half hard, the desire just to touch him, to taste the sweet skin and hear him call out to me in utter desire was overwhelming. "Gaara?"

"don't…" I whispered… my breath hitching, not allowing me to finish the sentence, say my name again…

"Gaara?"

I Snapped….

I grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and lifted him to his feet. "What are you doing?" He asked as I pushing him up against my desk and pinned him there. I stared straight into those eyes, he asked me that but he already knew, I could see the way his eyes were wide with wonder and his own breath began to shorten. My eyes spotted a small bead of sweat trailing down his neck… And I went to catch it. I latched my mouth onto his neck, eliciting a gasp of shock or pleasure, I knew not which. His skin was salty and warm, oh so warm… He tasted better than any candy that had ever befallen my lips before.

"Gaa…ra…" he shuddered out as I sucked down his neck, biting softly at the skin and lathering the patch of flesh affectionately with my tongue. He tasted even better than in my fantasies. I felt his hand clutch tightly to my shoulder and another to my back. "oh god…" he purred, another squeal coming out. I swear I'd never heard such a sexy sound before in my life. Little alarms went off in my head, they told me to pull away or I could loose Naruto forever. But I had been wanting him for so very long now. When had the dreams started? I remember the very night they did… we had failed to bring back Sasuke and I wanted nothing more than to see Naruto… but how could I ask that? I walked away from Konoha wishing I could apologize to him, to tell him I was sorry for him having lost Sasuke…

That night I woke with my member throbbing and I called out Naruto's name oh so longingly as I jerked myself off. Sex wasn't something I knew much about, but at that time all I had to do was imagine Naruto's face and that could help me to satisfy myself. I grabbed Naruto's thighs and lifted him so that he was sitting on my desk, his legs automatically wrapped themselves around my waist. "Gaara…. How long?" He managed to get out as I trailed my love bites to his ear and whispered… "Have I loved you? Have I wanted you? Craved you?" He shuddered and I felt every vibration in his body, "how long?" he shuddered again and I ran my hand up his shirt, running my finger slowly, skillfully up his chest and pinching his nipple teasingly. I pulled back slightly so that we were staring each other in the eyes.

"Too long."

I whispered, brushing a lock of butterscotch hair from his eyes. Imagine my surprise when it was him who wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in to meet his lips. They were so soft, nibbling lovingly at my bottom lip he opened his mouth and I purged my way in. Licking along the sides and roof of his mouth, his hot tongue shying away at first before coming out and stroking mine oh so curiously. The contact was like electricity, so shocking that both of us gasped simultaneously at the contact. Our dance continued, ever so sensuous and the sensation of his nails digging into the back of my neck nearly drove me wild. I was past hard now… The desire becoming something much stronger than sexual need, I needed this if I was to ever stay sane.

I know for a fact he must be able to read my every thought now, because after kicking off his shoes his hands had left my neck and were beginning to undo the complexity of my robes. "Fuck how do you get this off?" he hissed, biting his lip in what could have possibly the most fuckable way in existence. I pulled away, growing impatient and throwing off my robes, leaving me in my trench and pants. "The hell!? How do you not die of heat stroke?" Naruto panted as I started slipping his shirt up and off him, leaning down and enveloping a pert nipple into my mouth. He gasp as I sucked it and nipped it gently, lovingly. Despite my primal instincts that begged me to just fuck him right then and there, I knew that the love that swelled and overflowed in my heart that I felt for the blonde would never allow me to do something that could jeopardize what we had.

I wonder if he understood exactly what he was to me.

The blonde gasped and yelped as I openly stroked his cock through his thick pants material, his face stained pink as he looked away shyly at my ministrations. "Ga… Gaara…" he murmured, as if trying to say something. "What?" I whispered, feeling him get completely aroused. The blonde pushed my hands away slightly but only to drop his pants, boxers, and kick them away. My breath hitched at the beautiful caramel body that stood in front of me. I had always thought that tan was from the sun but he was evenly colored from the tips of his toes, up his strong fine legs… his toned thighs and stomach to his supple back… perfect. It made me wonder if maybe I was crazy because how could such a perfect being exist in reality?… and be this close to me?... To be able to reach out and touch it with no fear of consequence. I stripped out of my trench and shirt, who cares where they landed?

"I've waited for this so long…" He said with that hot mouth of his…

And then his lips were mine again, I could feel how much more confident he was grown in these past moments, this time it wasn't a dance but a battle, who could be more passionate in the now connecting hot caves. Teethe scraped together as I clutched so desperately at the younger ones waist. I could feel his warm hands fondle my belt before managing to shuffle my pants and boxers down to my thighs, exposing my pulsating member to the hot, stale, desert air.

I wanted to scream when our cocks collided, it was Naruto who had once again taken the initiative. It was my guess that he wanted this as much as I did. The hard grinding of our members with only our sweat as lubrication was sending thrills all up my body, my previously burning fingertips now felt a hundred times hotter as they sunk into Naruto hot skin, our kisses becoming more open and desperate and not always reaching the others mouth. I ground him into the desk wanting to feel more of this heat, that unlike the death of the dry desert, was wet and sticky and oh… so… alive…

"More…. Gaara…." Naruto groaned, his eyes barely open but curled back in pleasure and he leaned his head back and panted. "Naruto…" I moaned, placing my fingers at his lips. He understood and opened his mouth, letting my digits in and sucking them passionately, his tongue trailing over them and clicking against them. As if to remind me of it's presence my Cock began to burn, it felt the same as all those night that I so hungrily needed something but it was never within reach, only his time… I pulled my fingers from the blondes mouth and positioned them at his entrance.

"It will be uncomfortable…" I whispered, remembering all that I had heard of the ways of male intercourse from the people around me. "It's okay Gaara." Naruto whispered, his face twisting with some sort of disdain as I pressed my middle finger into his tight hot hole, exploring it… He made a strange half noise as I added my pointer, scissoring him and stretching, all the while staring in lust at the different faces he had been making. "So… strange…" he whispered as I shoved a third finger into him and he yelped. I brushed something along the hot walls of his insides and he moaned so loudly I could feel my heart shudder with it.

"Oh god.. Again…" He purred, spreading his legs out of reflex as I purposely struck the spot again, leaning down to suck on his collarbone. He thrashed beneath me, every muscle in his body contracting. I removed my fingers to which he whined childishly and began to pout. I smirked at his expression, such an innocent expression made me want such dirty things… in my sick mind, I had already eye-fucked him so many times before… raped him with my stare… but was it really rape? If he had known all those times exactly what I was thinking during our meetings… how would he have felt about each individual one?

I lifted his ankles onto my shoulders to positioned myself at his entrance. I froze up… Could I really do this to my friend? What if he was only doing this because he felt lonely without Sasuke?… if this one a one time thing… how could I live with that? Knowing that I was a fling? "Gaara…"

Like a voice straight from the heavens he spoke, his hands digging to clutch whatever he could on top of my desk. "I've loved you…" he said… he could have said 'I love you'… but I don't think it would have had the same impact on me as his true confession did. "I've wanted you…" he continued, staring up at me as if he was taking all the pain and love and purity in his heart and handing it to me… asking me to guard it and keep it safe for him.

My cheeks felt wet… maybe I was crying.. If I was I couldn't fathom… why… "I've needed you…" Naruto trailed off into a whisper… As A child I never got any presents… no one gave me anything… no treats for behaving or doing well in class… is that why… I didn't want this candy to get away? Because he is the greatest thing I had ever gotten in my life, the greatest thing I'd ever get…

I pressed into him, he gasped loudly and I watched solemnly as his face curled into that of pain. Inside him was hotter than I could imagine, hotter than the desert sun itself… and it felt so good. I heard the soft scratching of his fingernails against the wooden desk, when I was finally in him he relaxed, panting heavily from the painful exertion of me entering him. "Naruto?" I whispered… "Move…" he groaned. And I did. The friction and the heat together were so amazing… being in Naruto like this was the most incredible thing I'd ever felt, even more so than being risen from the dead. "Oh Gaara!" Naruto moaned as I thrust deeply into him, the sounds of panting and groaning and the creaking of the desk filled the room within moments.

My blonde began to move in rhythm with me so that with every thrust purged deeper and deeper into the hot sweet candy tomb. I didn't even blink as Naruto knocked over a vile of ink on the papers I was supposed to sign and send back to Konoha… "fuck…" Naruto moaned loudly, I guessed I had found that spot again. I struck it again harder. "Oh god Gaara!" He groaned, his tongue slightly sliding out of his mouth as I pounded against him. I could feel every muscle in his legs and his thighs as they slid against me in all the sweat and precum.

Naruto couldn't take much more of this as I struck him continuously in his prostate, he orgasmed, throwing his head back and showing of his long neck, arching his back in a way that it was like he was reaching up to the heavens with his body as his hands still clenched white-knuckled against the desk, spilling his cum onto our stomachs. "GAARA!" He cried out in that god sent voice… I couldn't take hearing that voice and the hot walls caving in on my cock together… I came, filling Naruto with my hot seed. As I pulled out of him I could see the white substance leak out onto my desk… who cared, I could have it cleaned later.

Naruto lay on his back panting, I placed a loving kiss against his ankle before removing it from my shoulder. "Gaara… that was amazing.." he whispered, "….Yeah…" I whispered back. Maybe we didn't want to shatter the moment… here alone in my office, the temperature at over 114 degrees and sticky body fluids all over my desk, but it was the perfect moment. Naruto struggled to sit up, I jumped immediately to help him do so. When he was sitting up on my desk again he grabbed me by the sides of my face, pulling me in for another kiss. This one was the best one of them all I think, the lust was completely gone now.. I could feel nothing but uncensored love in this searing kiss. Had I been worrying that lust was the only feelings we had for each other then all doubt has been cleared in this kiss.

"I was supposed to bring back those papers to granny, what am I supposed to tell her now?" Naruto pouted. I smirked and kissed him on the forehead.

"looks like you'll have to go back to Konoha and get another copy, then com back here and stay with me for a while…" I whispered. Naruto blushed, sitting in a way so that his hands were covering his member. "che.. I guess I have no choice then, we'll just have to go back to your room and discuss this agreement a little more thoroughly.

At that moment I realized… I could never satisfy this craving…

"I love you Naruto…" the blonde smiled.. "I love you Gaara,,,," he replied, his cheeks pink and his eyes closed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

I also realized… I wouldn't want it any other way…

**END**

**Okay everyone! PLEASE review and tell me what you think of this story please!!!! I want to hear everyone's opinion :3 **


End file.
